marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Vol 1 335
** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * * * * * * * * Other Characters: * * * ** ** ** ** * Locations: * ** *** ** *** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * The press asks questions about the impostor Fantastic Four. This is a reference to the clones created by Aron the Rogue Watcher to pose as the Fantastic Four from - . * The US Congress mention the absence of the Avengers and X-Factor. At the time of this story the Avengers were knee deep in the Acts of Vengeance conspiracy as seen in - , - , - , - , - , and - . X-Factor meanwhile was offworld at the time as seen in - . Of the Villains features in this story: ** Apocalypse was previously seen in flashbacks from and is next seen in . ** Ramrod was last seen in and appears next in ** Plantman was last seen in and appears next in the third story of ** The Quill was last seen in and appears again in ** Flying Tiger makes his appearance here after and appears again in ** Vanisher was last seen mentoring the Fallen Angels in , he appears again in ** Thunderball was last seen in and is seen imprisoned in ** The Eel was last seen in and also appears next in ** Mad Dog last appeared in and appears again in * Henry Peter Gyrich appears here between and . * Some of Gyrich's less than illustrious career is mentioned here by Ben and Johnny: ** Mention is made about how he almost "ran the Avengers into the ground", this is a reference to his time as government liaison to the Avengers which began in up until he was fired from the job . His most notorious effort was in when he forced the Avengers to greatly reduce their numbers and an diverse team, to a determent of their effectiveness. ** Gyrich also has a long time association with the persecution of mutants, being made part of Project Wideawake in , an organization that actively hunted young mutants. He later helped enforce the Mutant Registration Act when it came into law in . He later became a member of the Commission on Superhuman Activities in , an organization centrally focused on dealing with the mutant "problem". * The Senators don't recognize Ben Grimm, who had been restored to his human form back in . * Although Reed states the Fantastic Four never met Plantman before, that's not entirely accurate. Johnny fought him early on in his career as the Human Torch back in . * The case Mister Fantastic is reading to the Senate committee involved how the Fantastic Four stopped the Mole Man from blinding the surface world. This is a reference to - . * While the none of the Fantastic Four have ever battled this incarnation of the Eel before, Johnny fought his predecessor in . * Ben, Johnny, and Reed all encountered Thunderball previously in - . Publication Notes * This issue is reprinted in comics and books, see references for more info.This issue is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}